Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster
by You're killing me now
Summary: Insanely jealous and dominating Blaine decides to bring Kurt up to the bedroom at his own party. Pure smut, although first time writing it.


The music was pumping, the testosterone was following and the lights flickered while bodies smashed together in a creative fashion.

Both two glee clubs had decided that since Kurt had rejoined McKinley, his home, a party was in order. New Directions and The Warblers were spewed out in Blaine's house, music blasting from what seemed all of the speakers Blaine and his parents owned. Many of the Warblers were dancing with the New Direction girls and Crawfoot country day, the sister school to Dalton had also turned up. So to say the least it was a big party.

There was some alcohol but no one was completely guzzling it down, many of the New Directions had learnt their lesson from last time along with Blaine - who was completely set on something else, or rather _someone _else. They'd drunk moderately, enough to get buzzed but not sloppy. Blaine had a plan and his plan _was _going to work.

The floor was practically vibrating from the young teens voices and dance moves that were combined with the music. Blaine winced one of the red cups that was on the counter in the kitchen tipped over onto the tiled floor, rolling his eyes he went back into the living room to see why a number of cheers and hoots has erupted all of a sudden.

As soon as he entered he regretted it.

Kurt was dancing with Sam and Mike in what seemed to be in one of the most sexual and vulgar ways Blaine swears he's ever seen. Kurt hips seemed not to even be connect to his body as he swayed them side to side, Mike grabbed Kurt's hand and twirled him positioning Kurt in front of Mike. Blaine watched, eyes wide as Mike placed his hands either sides of Kurt's hips and pulled him closer swaying their hips in time.

Kurt's laughed drifted up to the music, as did the cat calls from the rest of the people watching and they hit Blaine down below making him feel warm deep down. Mike laughed and re twirled Kurt who fell into Sam. Blaine narrowed his eyes as he saw a blush spread up Kurt's neck. Suddenly Blaine felt someone nudge into him, he couldn't even see who it was, his eyes to focused on the _grinding _that Kurt was now doing.

"Are those skinny jeans he's wearing painted on?" Blaine heard one of the warblers yell. Blaine's eyes automatically drifted down to that area and yes, hell yes, those were some skin tight jeans Kurt was wearing. Looking up again he caught the younger boy's eye. Blaine noticed the smirk that was carved into his face and then-_holy shit. Did Kurt seriously just hit Sam's ass?_

Blaine watched as both Sam and Mike went to grab Kurt, but he danced out the way and grabbed Quinn who had been standing next to Blaine, who had only just noticed the blonde cheerleader. Blaine had to stop himself from grabbing Kurt as his arm brushed against Blaine's while he was manoeuvring Quinn out of the group.

A few of the other guys took this as a chance to get 'intimate' with a few of the girls and they took the hands of these ladies and started copying the moves Kurt now seemed to be doing, and _how the hell does anyone move like that? _Blaine questioned.

Blaine suddenly felt very jealous as he saw Kurt grinding up against some of the guys in the Warblers, the Warblers laughed and practically tossed Kurt between different boys, bodies eagerly accepting the swing of the music. Finally when Blaine noticed Kurt practically dry humping Jeff, who wasn't objecting, he decided he needed to do something.

"Kurt!" He shouted over the music, walking over to his boyfriend. His anger dissolved as Kurt burst into a fit of giggles, stopping his nearly obscene dancing and looking towards Blaine. Blaine couldn't help chuckling either as he patted Jeff on the shoulder and stumbled over to Blaine.

"Hey!" He said as he reached him, draping an arm over the shorter boys shoulder, "Dance with me!"

He wrapped his other arm around Blaine and started swaying those hips again. Powered by the small amount of alcohol in his system, Blaine got the courage to join in and just not give a damn. He smirked and reached down, holding Kurt's waist.

A new track came on, a much louder, faster, dancy track. Blaine didn't notice Wes dart away from the music system and then go to make the lights darker and the strobe lights flash sharper, crazier. No one could make anything out anymore, just a haze of happy screaming and Blaine could only focus on Kurt. He pulled himself as close as he dared to his boyfriend but Kurt had other ideas, slamming their bodies flush against each other.

"How much have you had to drink?" Blaine yelled in his ear over the music. He was distracted by the sudden feeling Kurt's lower torso pushed against his.

"Surprising, only one!" He shouted back, laughing breathlessly into his boyfriend's ear, making him shiver, "I'm just feeling good tonight!"

"Me too!" Blaine replied, smiling to himself. He leaned his head in, taking Kurt into a rough kiss and biting his lip as it ended much too soon.

"Uh!" Kurt moaned loudly at the loss of contact. Blaine bent forwards again and trailed kissed across the countertenor's neck as he continued to move against the pulsating music and move against Blaine. Kurt dropped his head back, exposing more skin and Blaine moved up to the tiny sensitive sport below Kurt's earlobe. As soon as he hit it, sucking gently, Kurt let out another moan and tightened his fists around Blaine's neck, grabbing some of his free curls.

He pressed closer, if humanly possible and Blaine could feel he was hard. He almost smirked to himself again, as he realised he'd made this happen but instead slowly licked over the tiny spot. Kurt almost jerked into Blaine and at this point he realised they both needed a private room and they needed one now.

He picked his hands up from Kurt's waist and touched Kurt's wrists. Kurt leaned back up, staring him straight in the eyes and from the flashing lights around him, Blaine could tell his eyes were dark and he was licking his lips. Blaine reached for his hand and raised his eyebrows, wordlessly inviting him upstairs. Kurt nodded once and they slipped through the mass of dark bodies surrounding them, unnoticed. Blaine led, in front of him and they exited the living room, going into the less crowded hallway.

They walked quickly up the stairs, Kurt still grabbing Blaine's hand as he led him through his house. They went the familiar way to his bedroom, passing a few random couples slumped on the floor, either making out or snoring loudly. Blaine fended off Nick and a pretty girl from Crawfoot as they were about to enter his room and told them to find somewhere else. He let go on Kurt to unlock his room and opened the door, gesturing his boyfriend to go in first.

The sound dimmed as he closed the door and turned around. Kurt stood there, a tiny smile on his face and he took a step closer, closing the distance quickly. Blaine made a tiny noise in the back of his throat at the surprise and let Kurt press their lips together urgently, a battle for dominance. Kurt seemed determined to take over but Blaine refused, pushing his tongue in and taking Kurt by the waist again, dropping his key to the floor.

Kurt slid one hand around Blaine's waist as well, pulling him close, but wrapped the other around his neck, fisting his hair again. Blaine moaned again and dropped his hands down to Kurt's butt, pulling his closer. At this, Kurt detached his mouth, falling forward and dropping his head on Blaine's shoulder while Blaine gently kissed and gnawed at the exposed skin on his collar bone. He was breathing heavily and Blaine could feel him pressing into his thigh which only made Blaine want him more.

He slowly moved his hand around to the front of Kurt, trailing down his abs. He felt Kurt shiver on his shoulder, bringing his other hand up to join the other at Blaine's neck. Continuing to kiss at his neck, Blaine dropped his hand down, gently cupping Kurt and basically exploding inside at the new experience. Because, while he may have had his own fun little times to himself, he had never gone this far with any boy before.

"Blaine, we- we should lock the door," Kurt suddenly panted into his boyfriends ear. Blaine deliberated this, definitely not wanting to let go. By the arch of Kurt's back and the strength he was gripping Blaine's hair with, it looked like Kurt didn't want to either. But he was right.

Blaine let out a little disappointed sigh but mumbled into the soft skin of Kurt's neck, "You're right." He reluctantly let go of Kurt and moved away from him, drawing the bolt across the door behind him. He turned back to his boyfriend, who was pushing his fringe out of his face and giving him a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Where were we?" He said, cocking his head to the side. Blaine bit his lip and then crashed into him again, cupping his face this time and kissing him again. Kurt stumbled backwards until the backs of his knees came into contact with the bed where he sat down, pulling Blaine down with him.

Blaine grinned smugly as he let his full wait press down onto Kurt unapologetically. Kurt went about readjusting himself but Blaine was having none of that. Blaine pushed Kurt's shoulder back down and positioned one of his knees in between the younger boy's legs, the knee rubbing at Kurt's crotch.

Kurt groaned and arched his back, grinding down, his long fingers curling into fists on Blaine's back. Blaine licked his lips and leaned down capturing Kurt's mouth, slyly he rubbed his knee against crotch again. Kurt moaned and began to pull Blaine closer to him, Blaine obliged kissing him swallowing each moan and mewl that came out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt bucked underneath Blaine at the touch of his knee again and suddenly Blaine had an idea. Smirking, he sat up, half straddling Kurt, who whined at the loss of touch, "Blaine, _what _are you doing?"

The older warbler smirked, "Nothing."

"I can see that-" Kurt was cut off by his own groan as Blaine lightly cupped his erection. Blaine smirked and used his hand to slide up Kurt's shirt up, revealing pale abs just asking to be bitten. Leaning over again Blaine pressed his lips lightly over Kurt's bellybutton; he squirmed slightly but sighed happily as Blaine began to explore his stomach again. Soon Blaine's hands were clamped around Kurt's hips and then he remembered something. He stopped again and Kurt let out a growl from the back of his throat, _"_What _now _Blaine?"

"Someone's patient today, I see," Blaine said sarcastically, pulling himself off Kurt so they were hardly touching. Kurt sat up uncomfortably, his jeans warm and wet, "Blaine?"

Blaine teasingly licked his lips and locked eyes with Kurt who practically moaned just from the look Blaine was giving him, Blaine knowing this smirked. Kurt had danced with all those boys; it was only fair he got pay back. An idea formed in his head. He was definitely going to have fun.

"Don't worry," He said and moved back on top of Kurt slowly. Kurt let out a shaky breath as Blaine straddled him and he rested his hands on Blaine's thighs tightly. Blaine automatically couldn't control _his_ erection right now but, you know, the way things were going Kurt could probably manage that later.

He leaned forwards, placing his hands either side of Kurt's arms and moved his head tantalisingly close, his nose millimetres away from Kurt's. They seemed to share the same breath as Blaine experimentally lowered the lower half of his body against Kurt's and he shifted his weight, both of their crotches rubbing against each other and woah, it drove them wild. Kurt arched his neck, closing his eyes and Blaine let out a short breath, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own briefly. Then he pulled back again.

Kurt looked up, a glare set on his face and about to question him again but he stopped when Blaine trailed one finger down his chest and shuffled back a little, his legs now either side of Kurt's knees and thighs out of reach. His finger stopped at the button of Kurt's jeans and Blaine looked up to him through long lashes.

"I want to try something," He breathed out, his voice a little rough. Kurt tensed under him in anticipation for what he was suggesting. Blaine gently popped open the button and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Kurt nodded quickly, eyelids fluttering. Blaine drew his hand back, away from Kurt, who moaned.

"I need to hear you say it, Kurt." He stated blankly, staring at Kurt.

"Yes, oh God yes," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes.

"Beg for it," Blaine whispered lowly, smirking.

"Please," Kurt almost whimpered as Blaine moved his hand back to Kurt's erection, rubbing it through the heavy denim. He thrusted under the pressure and said louder, "Blaine, _please!"_

"Can't have you doing that during," Blaine mused, smiling and moving his hand away. Before he could pull it to his chest, Kurt snapped open his eyes and darted his arm out, grabbing Blaine's wrist.

"Blaine, please," He repeated but his eyes were burning and his face was serious. Blaine turned his smile sweet.

"Of course."

Kurt dropped his hand and closed his eyes again as both of Blaine's hands moved to his crotch. He moaned out loud as Blaine applied more pressure, rubbing harder at him and un-zipping his jeans. He writhed slightly, lifting his body up so Blaine could pull them down and free him from the tight denim. Blaine shuffled so he could strip them off and then settled himself on top again, staring down at Kurt's very obvious hard on through his boxers.

"Well, you should really stop wearing such tight jeans to a party," He said lightly, moving a hand back to him, "Otherwise I could get jealous of all the attention you're getting."

"Blaine..." Kurt mewed, tilting his head down into the mattress. Blaine continued moving his hand slowly on the grey cotton, feeling Kurt twitch beneath him.

"And then where would we be? You dancing with all the other boys and me not being very forgiving," He leaned forwards, head hovering above his very prominent boner. He let his forehead brush Kurt's naval, and Kurt let out a noise louder than any of the others.

"You wouldn't want that, would you?" He breathed onto Kurt.

"No, fucking hell Blaine, _no!" _Kurt whined, moving his hands to Blaine's hair and trying to grasp it. Blaine lightly tapped his hands away.

"Didn't think so," He said and horribly slowly mouthed at Kurt through his boxers. Kurt let out a tiny breath and clenched at the sheets beneath him, trying to restrain himself from doing anything unnecessary.

"_Fuck!" _He shouted.

"You shouldn't be swearing," Blaine suddenly said very clearly and sat back up. Kurt opened his eyes after a second, seeing Blaine sitting above him, looking at his nails and seeming... not very interested at all.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kurt demanded, slightly angry.

"Hm? Oh, just waiting a sec," He replied, laughing inside. Kurt flipped his hair out his face with a twitch of his head.

"Can I ask _why?"_

"Well, I'm not that into it yet."

"Blaine, your dick would say otherwise," Kurt shot back. Blaine paused and looked up at Kurt. He didn't quite know what to say so just launched himself forward, attacking Kurt's lips again and rubbing himself against Kurt's scarcely clothed lower half again. Kurt moaned into his mouth, falling back down onto the bed and seemingly forgiving him.

Blaine loved how Kurt withered and bucked beneath him, groaning _his _name as he did some indescribable things with is mouth and tongue down Kurt's body. When he got to Kurt's nipples his stopped for a few seconds loving the pants and whines Kurt was giving to him. He lightly brushed his finger over one of the raised pink nipples and Kurt gasped, locked eyes with Blaine whom smirked, "I didn't know they were sensitive."

"I don't go shouting about it," Kurt breathed; Blaine raised his eyebrows and pinched. Kurt's body bucked forward into Blaine who groaned out of contact. He leaned down and took Kurt's overly-sensitive nipple into his mouth, licking and biting.

"_Blaine-you-you need to-"_

Blaine looked up at Kurt and narrowed his eyes, "I don't _need _to do anything Kurt."

Kurt glanced down and groaned shoving his head back into the mattress, "What the _fuck _is up, Blaine?"

Blaine growled and bit down around Kurt's nipple, hard. Kurt mewled and arched his back, trying to get closer to every part of Blaine, "I don't _like _it when you swear Kurt" he growled.

"I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want-_uughh!" _His words stumbled into pants and moans as Blaine pinched his other nipple. Kurt fisted the sheet underneath him and tried to sit up, however Blaine pushed him back down, pinning both hands either side of Kurt's head.

He leaned down into the crook of Kurt's neck, not even touching him and whispered, "_I suggest if you want me to anything, you do as I say, whatever I say." _Blaine watched as goose bumps rose on Kurt's skin and how he struggled to hold in a shiver the quivered through his body. Blaine then moved away from Kurt's neck and looked at him, "Got it?"

When Kurt only stared, Blaine let his hand travel down south. He cupped Kurt and squeezed tightly.

"I- uh- _Blaine!" _Kurt groaned, his eyes practically rolling back into his head, Blaine pressed again harder this time, "Fine! Yes, whatever okay, just let me-let me-"

"No," Blaine said darkly taking his hands off Kurt who squirmed unhappily as Blaine began to move of him, "Get up" he instructed.

Kurt swallowed and stubbornly followed his instructions. When his feet hit the floor he felt all wobbly and shaky, staggering forward to catch his balance he did his best to hide it. Blaine smirked either way and sat down on the bed, "Go to the other side of the room" Kurt raised an eyebrow but did what he was asked.

"Get on your knees."

"I got these jeans last yesterday," he protested weakly at the jeans that still hung around his legs.

There was a silence and Kurt knew the other boy wasn't impressed. Biting his lip he dropped to his knees, "All fours," Blaine prompted gently. Kurt moved forward, looking down at the ground his face flushing.

"Crawl to me."

Kurt glanced up, surprised, "You know the way Kurt, you don't need to dawdle."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine's 'pleased with himself' grin but began to crawl over to Blaine. Finally when Kurt was between Blaine's open legs Blaine put a hand on Kurt's jaw prying his head up to look at him. "Were you dancing with all those guys to make me jealous Kurt?" Blaine watched intently as Kurt swallowed, sliding his hand to the back of Kurt's head he grabbed a fistful of hair, "Do?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's Adamss apple bopped, "...Maybe?"

Blaine made a throaty noise and grabbed onto his hair and mashed Kurt's face into his crotch. Kurt moaned at the impact of how hard Blaine was, he pressed his face in further mouthing at the area as much as possible through the jeans. Getting frustrated Kurt pushed his cheek into Blaine, who moaned and tightened his hold on Kurt's hair, pushing him closer. Kurt could smell Blaine's musky smell and moaned too, if he was kept at Blaine's feet any longer he was positive he would start humping his leg.

Kurt detangled Blaine's fingers from his hair and sat up, panting. The demanding look had gone from Blaine's eyes and he simply watched Kurt, mouth turning slightly at the corner. Kurt stepped up and slowly shedded the jeans still around his legs, watching Blaine the entire time.

"Now you do it," Kurt breathed out quietly. Obliging, Blaine pulled his jeans off too, and sat back down on the bed in silence, staring at Kurt in slight awe.

"Good," Kurt smiled and much gentler now, leaned over Blaine, straddling him while sitting upright. Blaine changed this though as their lips met, carefully falling back onto the mattress, pulling Kurt with him. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other as they deepened the kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, Kurt tangling his legs into Blaine's. He curved his back again, grinding his hips into Blaine's as hard as he could, and letting out tiny pants and groans into Blaine's moist mouth. Blaine reciprocated, clenching his hands where they held Kurt's waist tightly. They weren't even kissing anymore, just breathing onto one another.

"God, Blaine, I- I'm close," Kurt gasped, closing his eyes as the sensation built up in his lower stomach. Blaine reached down and, gently easing the waistband of Kurt's boxers open and slipped his hand inside. As soon as Blaine's hand came into contact with Kurt's dick, he let out a loud moan, clenching the sheets tightly and moving his hips faster. Blaine bit his lip tightly and started to pump his hand, wanting to get Kurt off and make it the best damn one of his life.

He continued to move his hand up and down, panting himself as Kurt writhed above him, trying to keep most of his body weight off Blaine. Blaine felt Kurt grasp at his erection too, trying to help him but mostly focusing on himself. Blaine whispered, "It's okay baby, come for me."

And Kurt did, letting out a tiny cry as he did so, warm and slightly sticky on Blaine's hand. Kurt slumped his shoulders forwards as he panted and almost wheezed heavily, leaning his sweaty forehead against Blaine's. He felt Blaine loosen his grip on him and pull his hand back out, not actually bothering to wipe it yet. At this point, Kurt realised Blaine was still painfully hard against his thigh.

He smiled almost sleepily and then looked Blaine in the eye. Blaine's eyes were still dark and lustful, although he looked please with himself. Kurt pulled himself closer and kissed him again, letting his hand wander down Blaine's chest. Blaine let in a sharp breath as he felt him enter his boxers and he let out a soft moan into Kurt's mouth as Kurt held him in his hand and found a rhythm, slowly moving his hand over Blaine.

Blaine felt himself right on the edge as he started mumbling incoherently, bucking his hips again. He pulled his hands up to Kurt's face again, not caring that stuff was still all over them and grasped at his boyfriend's hair tightly, smashing their mouths even closer together, swirling his tongue around Kurt's. Kurt didn't complain either, moving his hand faster now, gripping tighter.

"Please, Oh God, Kurt-" Blaine muttered into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his hair, "Kurt, I'm- Kurt, I- _FUCK!"_

At the last word, Kurt let go in surprise but it didn't matter as Blaine was already coming, shouting into Kurt's mouth, over and over again, "Fucking hell- Fuck, Kurt, _fuck!"_

He started to see tiny lights in his vision but just rocked the feeling in his stomach, clenching his fists tightly. As soon as his head felt dizzy, he opened his eyes, not sure what was happened and was met with Kurt's face above him, hand now out of his boxers and eyes centimetres away. These eyes were wide in shock.

"You swore," He whispered, "The worst word you've ever said is 'pissed'!"

Blaine blinked tiredly and tugged the corner of his mouth up, "What can I said, Kurt. You're a bad influence on me."


End file.
